1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of image processing and, more particularly, an object of the invention is a method for the recognition of shapes in images and its application to the tracking of objects in sequences of images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known methods used to recognize objects in images use binary correlation or multilevel correlation in the spatial domain or in a transformed domain, or methods of comparison using shape descriptors.
The recognition of objects in an image generally relies on a search, in the image, for the patterns that most resemble known models.
The model of recognition of an object may take different forms but always characterizes a precise representation of the characteristics of the object to be recognized. It may be a matrix of dots, a collection of geometric elements, a set of contours or, again, an analysis in a particular field (Fourier transform, Hadamard transform wavelets etc.).
These methods are mostly very costly in terms of computation time in cases where they are required to be very reliable and robust.